


Young love

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Louis, M/M, Nerd Harry, Pining Harry, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak więc, chciałam Cię poprosić o jeden prompt z Larry’m, gdzie Louis będzie kapitanem szkolnej drużyny zakochanym w Harry’m, a Harry uroczym kujonkiem (koniecznie musi się jąkać!) zakochanym w Lou. Niech spotkają się na meczu, czy coś w tym stylu szczerze porozmawiają i niech będzie duużo słodkości i mega kiss na koniec. Dziękuję z góry, na pewno będzie cudowny <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young love

  - _Zakochany_ – zaświergotał Zayn.

                Louis zatrzasnął drzwiczki metalowej szafki i zmierzył przyjaciela złym spojrzeniem. Zayn w odpowiedzi jedynie roześmiał się i zarzucił ramię wokół szyi Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej i ciągnąc korytarzem pełnym uczniów. Zegar uwieszony pod sufitem wskazywał, iż za dwie minuty rozpoczną się zajęcia.

  - Odwal się, Zayn – mruknął Louis, wzruszając ramionami i wyrwał się z uścisku przyjaciela.

  - Jak zawsze, pełna kultura i w ogóle. – Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, poprawiając bluzę w barwach szkoły.

                Louis nie odpowiedział. Jego wzrok padł na wysokiego chłopaka, ubranego w czarny, przydługi sweter, który dociskał do swojej piersi jakąś dużą, grubą książkę. Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem, zauważając spojrzenie Louisa i spuścił głowę; popchnął palcem osuwające się z nosa okulary i zerknął niepewnie w górę.

  - Cześć, Harry – powiedział Louis, czując, jak nagle robi mu się niesamowicie gorąco.

  - Cz-cześć L-Louis – wyszeptał Harry, naciągając na duże dłonie długie rękawy swetra.

                Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ponieważ naprawdę lubi tę nieśmiałość w Harrym. Harry Styles jest jednym z tych uczniów, którzy zawsze dobrze się uczą i nigdy nie sprawują kłopotów, i są gotowi pomóc każdemu. Jednak Harry, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych kujonów z ich szkoły, jest naprawdę, _naprawdę_ uroczy _._

  - Ślinisz się. – Usłyszał szept Zayna tuż przy uchu, ale udał, że to nie do niego.

  - Więc, widzimy się na geografii, tak? – rzucił w stronę Harry’ego, który w odpowiedzi pokiwał gorliwie głową, poprawiając spadające okulary.

-x-

  - Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać – powiedział Zayn, opadając ciężko na krzesło obok Louisa na szkolnej stołówce.

                Louis zgromił go wzrokiem i rozejrzał się, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. To nie tak, że Louis wstydzi się, że… _podoba_ … mu się Harry. (Nie, nie jest w nim beznadziejnie zakochany! Wcale! W ogóle! Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł?!) Po prostu jest kapitanem drużyny piłki nożnej, a Harry jest kujonem i ich świat jest nieco od siebie oddalony, i Louis naprawdę nie chce, by kumple z jego drużyny zaczęli nabijać się z biednego, uroczego chłopaka.

  - Nie mam pojęcia o kim mówisz – oburknął, przysysając się do butelki wody mineralnej.

  - Och… – Zayn udał zdziwienie. – Hm, w takim razie pozwól, że ci przypomnę. Wysoki, kręcone włosy, całkiem przystojny koleś, w którym jesteś beznadziejnie zako… Auć! Louis! – zawołał, gdy Louis kopnął go w nogę.

  - Przecież z nim rozmawiam – syknął Louis, nie wykazując ani odrobiny skruchy.

  - Tak – parsknął Zayn. – Mówisz mu cześć i to by było na tyle. Chodzi mi o prawdziwą _rozmowę._ – Kiedy Louis nie odpowiedział, chłopak ciągnął dalej: - Wiesz, najpierw pogawędka o pogodzie, później kilka komplementów, wyznanie tego, jak bardzo go kochasz i za nim szalejesz, a potem…

  - Och, zamknij się – warknął Louis, a jego twarz i szyja były w czerwonych plamach.

                Zacisnął palce na plastikowej tacy i podniósł się z miejsca, a po chwili dobiegł go rechot przyjaciela, który przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, wrzucając do otwartych ust osączone tłuszczem frytki.

  - Dzisiaj trening – powiedział Louis, mrużąc złośliwie oczy. – Coś mi się wydaje, że będzie dziś dla ciebie wyjątkowo… męczący… Malik.

                Oczy Zayna komicznie się rozszerzyły i przez chwilę dławił się kawałkiem frytki.

  - Nie zrobisz mi tego, Lou!

  - Oczywiście, że zrobię – powiedział Louis, zerkając na niego przez ramię.  – Jestem kapitanem i chyba _porozmawiam_ z trenerem o tym, że przydałoby ci się kilka dodatkowych ćwiczeń.

-x-

                Louis stukał nerwowo ołówkiem w blat stołu, spoglądając co chwilę na chłopaka siedzącego dwie ławki dalej; Harry wyłożył podręcznik i notatnik na biurko, układając je równo, a potem przez chwilę grzebał w torbie w poszukiwaniu długopisu. Pięć minut temu zaczęła się lekcja geografii i normalnie Louis nie mógłby tak długo patrzeć na chłopaka, ale nauczycielka wyjątkowo się dzisiaj spóźniała. W sali panował hałas, pod sufitem latały papierowe samolociki i z kilku komórek wydobywała się różnorodna muzyka.

                Chwilę później drzwi klasy otworzyły się i Louis podskoczył na krześle, odrywając wzrok od Harry’ego.

  - Pani Montgomery jest chora i niestety nie mogliśmy znaleźć nikogo na zastępstwo – zaczęła szkolna sekretarka – dlatego macie godzinę wolną – dodała i wyszła czym prędzej, gdy tylko wybuchł radosny okrzyk.

                Louis uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Kłamstwem byłoby, gdyby powiedział, iż geografia była jego ulubionym przedmiotem, a pani Montgomery – nauczycielką. Dlatego z rozkoszą przeciągnął się na krześle i oparł łokcie o blat biurka, układając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Jego wzrok powędrował do Harry’ego; chłopak z nikłym uśmiechem na twarzy chował rzeczy do torby, a potem siedział, wyprostowany i wyglądał po prostu uroczo.

                Komórka w kieszeni Louisa zawibrowała. Wyjął ją niespiesznie, odblokował ekran i odczytał wiadomość od Zayna.

 **(01:19 PM)** _Rusz swój tyłek, korzystaj z okazji._

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa i przeczesał palcami włosy, zerkając na Harry’ego. Wibracja telefonu ogłosiła przybycie kolejnej wiadomości.  
 **(01:19 PM)** _Tylko nie korzystaj z niej za bardzo… jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli xx_

                Policzki Louisa się zaczerwieniły, ponieważ jak – _jak?!_ – Zayn może insynuować coś takiego? Przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego przyjaciela, który siedział pod drzwiami ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, jedną słuchawką wsadzoną w ucho, obejmując jakąś brunetkę. Przyłapując jego spojrzenie, uniósł kąciki ust w rozbawionym uśmiechu i skinął lekko głową, wskazując na Harry’ego. Louis westchnął.

                Sekundę później znalazł się przy jego stoliku, odchrząkując. Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, niemal natychmiast oblewając się rumieńcem.

  - L-Louis? – spytał, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w twarz Louisa. – P-potrzebujesz czegoś?

                Louis pokręcił głową, a potem westchnął i przysiadł na krawędzi biurka, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

  - Chciałem po prostu porozmawiać – wydusił siebie piskliwym głosem.

  - P-porozmawiać? Z-ze mną?

                Louis zachichotał. _Zachichotał._ Naprawdę dziewczęco.

  - A widzisz tu innego przystojniaka, zwanego Harrym Stylesem? – spytał. _Co ty pieprzysz, Tomlinson,_ wydarł się na siebie w myślach. _Można być jeszcze bardziej żenującym?!_

                Harry wpatrywał się w niego, jego twarz zrobiła się naprawdę czerwona, a Louis widział siebie w odbiciu dużych okularów; zapadła krępująca cisza, w trakcie której patrzyli na siebie, zażenowani.

  - W-więc – zaczął Louis, spuszczając wzrok. – W każdym razie… To nie jest dobre miejsce na tą rozmowę i… No wiesz, pomyślałem, że może… No jutro jest mecz. No i gramy. Ja też gram. Bo w końcu jestem kapitanem. Więc gram… No i może… Byś przyszedł… I później byśmy gdzieś wyskoczyli. I byśmy porozmawiali? Wtedy? To znaczy… – Louis złapał oddech, patrząc na zdezorientowaną twarz Harry’ego. – Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. Ale, właściwie – zaczął panikować, przez co mówił coraz szybciej i szybciej, podczas gdy jego serce biło mocno w piersi – dlaczego miałbyś chcieć? Nie, nie, przepraszam. Nie powinienem o to prosić. Na pewno masz wiele innych rzeczy do zrobienia. O wiele ciekawszych, niż rozmowa. Ze mną. I w ogóle przepraszam, naprawdę, ja…

  - Louis?

                Louis wypuścił oddech, przymykając powieki.

  - Cz-czy ty właśnie… Czy chcesz się s-spotkać ze mną po… m-meczu? – wyjąkał Harry.

                Kiedy Louis pokiwał powoli głową i otworzył oczy, zobaczył uroczy, nieśmiały uśmiech na wargach chłopaka.

  - Tak, Harry.

  - W-więc przyjdę.

-x-

                Louis rozejrzał się nerwowo po trybunach. Mecz dobiegał końca, wszyscy zawodnicy skupili się wokół trenera, który poprosił o czas. Był remis, 0:0 i Louis naprawdę potrzebował to wygrać jednak jego myśli wciąż krążyły dookoła jednej osoby, która – jak miał nadzieję – siedziała gdzieś na trybunach.

                Zobaczył go, siedzącego w trzecim rzędzie od góry. Miał na sobie czarną bluzę z kapturem i nieco się garbił, i rozglądał się ze speszonym wyrazem twarzy, ale kiedy spojrzał na murawę i napotkał spojrzenie Louisa, Louis mógł przysiąc, że jego oczy rozbłysły, a na ustach uformował się nieśmiały uśmiech. Serce Louisa zabiło mocniej na ten widok i uniósł dłoń, machając niezręcznie.

  - Tomlinson, skup się – warknął Liam, poprawiając swoją czapkę trenera na głowie.

                Louis zarumienił się i niechętnie odwrócił się od trybun, by wysłuchać tego, co Liam ma im do powiedzenia.

                Kilka minut później rozległ się końcowy gwizdek, a kibice drużyny Wilków krzyczeli ile tchu w płucach, skandując imię Louisa, który strzelił decydującą bramkę. Louis jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi; biegł przez boisko, a w jego żyłach buzowała adrenalina i chciał to wykorzystać, ponieważ, cholera, jeżeli nie zrobiłby tego teraz, to nie zrobiłby tego nigdy. Wbiegł na trybuny i wspiął się po schodach, przepychając się między ludźmi, którzy chcieli wydostać się z boiska. Przez chwilę bał się, że mógł zgubić Harry’ego, ale dostrzegł jego kręcone włosy i kiedy w końcu do niego dotarł, splótł razem ich palce, ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka.

  - L-Louis?

 - Mieliśmy porozmawiać – przypomniał mu, ocierając wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła. – Chodź.

                Pociągnął go i razem z tłumem wydostali się z boiska. Harry nie odzywał się, gdy Louis poprowadził go na parking i wepchnął na siedzenie pasażera jego starej furgonetki. Siedzieli w milczeniu, patrząc, jak reszta uczniów wyjeżdża z terenu szkoły, śmiejąc się i nawołując do imprezy dla zwycięskiej drużyny.

  - Więc – odchrząknął Louis. – Jest coś, o czym muszę ci powiedzieć.

                Harry skinął w odpowiedzi głową, podkurczając nogi i opierając się plecami o drzwi samochodu. Louis przez chwilę bawił się rąbkiem przepoconej koszulki, zanim w końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na chłopaka.

  - Jestem w tobie zakochany – wydusił z siebie.

                Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się komicznie, a usta utworzyły idealne kółko. Louis poczuł uderzenie gorąca, a jego policzki zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej czerwone, niż były wcześniej.

  - O mój Boże – szepnął Louis, zakrywając sobie usta  dłonią. – _Boże_. Kretyn ze mnie! Idiota, frajer, kretyn… Boże, Harry… Powiedz coś, _proszę_.

                Ale Harry jedynie pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

  - Nie powinienem… Ale jesteś taki… Taki uroczy, Harry! Taki idealny i cudowny, i jak mógłbym się w tobie _nie_ zakochać? Przepraszam, nie powinienem ci tego mówić, bo to oczywiste, że ty nie czujesz tego samego i…

  - L-Louis?

                Głos Harry’ego był cichy; nieśmiało sięgnął do przodu, chwytając dłoń Louisa i zacisnął na niej swoje długie palce.

  - J-ja też… Też jestem w tobie z-zakochany… Z-zawsze byłem.

  - Naprawdę? – szepnął Louis, mrugając powiekami.

                Twarz Harry’ego była cała czerwona, gdy pokiwał głową, a jego oczy mieniły się tysiącami barw.

  - Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli… – Louis przesunął się na swoim miejscu, chwytając w dłonie policzki Harry’ego.

  - P-pocałujesz mnie? – wyjąkał Harry, zagryzając nerwowo wargę. – J-ja jeszcze… Jeszcze nigdy nie…

  - Pocałuję cię – mruknął Louis tuż przy jego ustach, a potem pocałował go miękko i łagodnie.


End file.
